


Blood, Coffee & Motor Oil [Podfic]

by GhostCwtch, underwater_owl



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, Discussion of Past Abuse, F/M, Intimate Partner Violence, Motorcycle Sex, Podfic, Police Procedural, Slow Build, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, building sexual tension, discussion of abusive relationships, discussion of domestic abuse, initial animosity, max that is not food, probably eventually a lot of kinky sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCwtch/pseuds/GhostCwtch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwater_owl/pseuds/underwater_owl
Summary: A coffee shop AU. Except more complicated. A small town setting, Furiosa is the local mechanic, too much a black sheep in town to be having the easiest time of it. Max is working the local coffee shop, for something to do and a soft place to land while he recovers from raging PTSD incurred during his police work, and Citadel, Australia, is about as small and sleepy a place as it's possible to get, right? The Wives are the residents of a rather discretely run home for abused women that Furiosa supers for when she isn't in her shop. The lesbian separatist feminist motorcycle gang is literally just that.This is a love story, hinged around a missing person, a suspected homicide, a broken carburetor, and a mutual disdain for pretentious coffee.





	1. New Management

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood, Coffee, & Motor Oil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025509) by [underwater_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwater_owl/pseuds/underwater_owl). 



> I have been meaning to get started on this for ages. But I am also in law school and free time is a concept primarily of my past. Uploads are likely to either be very slow, or very fast depending on how much time I find myself with. 
> 
> With thanks to, and permission from, Underwater_owl.

[Chapter 1 - New Management ](https://archive.org/download/BCMOCH1/BCMO%20CH%201.mp3)

[Alternative Download Options](https://archive.org/details/BCMOCH1)

 

[Chapter 2 - 1973 Ford Falcon](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/16/items/Chapter2_201708/Chapter%202.mp3)

[Alternative Download Options](https://archive.org/details/Chapter2_201708)

 

[Chapter 3 - motorcycles & switchblades](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/14/items/Chapter3_201708/Chapter%203.mp3)

[Alternative Download Options](https://archive.org/details/Chapter3_201708)

 

[Chapter 4 - A Question of Birthdays](https://ia601506.us.archive.org/20/items/Chapter4_201710/Chapter%204.mp3)

[Alternative download options. ](https://archive.org/details/Chapter4_201710)


	2. 1973 Ford Falcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been a HOT minute since I was able to work on this but I'm hoping to have the entire fic done before school starts up for me again. Lord knows I've been busy this summer and school will only mean I'm more busy than I have been so my little window of time before that nonsense starts I'm going to try and at least get all the chapters recorded because editing and uploading is a lot faster to do.

[Chapter 2 - 1973 Ford Falcon](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/16/items/Chapter2_201708/Chapter%202.mp3)

[Alternative Download Options](https://archive.org/details/Chapter2_201708)


	3. motorcycles and switchblades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped to get basically all of this recorded and posted before school started up for me and that did not happen. I have the next chapter recorded and just need to edit it, but that will probably be slow going. Sorry that it is taking so long but I promise that the whole fic will eventually be recorded and posted, it may just take a small eternity.

[Chapter 3 - motorcycles & switchblades](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/14/items/Chapter3_201708/Chapter%203.mp3)

[Alternative Download Options](https://archive.org/details/Chapter3_201708)


	4. A Question of Birthdays

[Chapter 4 - A Question of Birthdays](https://ia601506.us.archive.org/20/items/Chapter4_201710/Chapter%204.mp3)

[Alternative download options. ](https://archive.org/details/Chapter4_201710)


End file.
